Camping Trip!
by AmbiguousOuroboros
Summary: When the INK team head off to the mountains for a camping trip what happens when their pasts come back to haunt them? How will they cope? but more importantly, how will they survive? NO CLUE WHAT TO RATE!
1. Re-writing

Umm, Hi! Sorry, but this ain't a chapter of the story!*Dodges thrown bricks and tomatoes*

Actually it's _about the story!_*Bricks and tomatoes stop flying*

Thank you.*Clears throat*

I'm taking down the story-*Hit in face with brick covered tomato(?)*

I WASN'T FINNISHED! Ahem, as I was saying! I am going to be taking down the story EXCEPT, for the first chapter!

'Why?' I can(not) hear you all asking~ Because after reading through it I have come to a decision.

It's really shit.(Excuse my French~)

Seriously! I just don't like it! But don't worry, Mon ami~ It is not coming down for good! The first chapter is/has been/being replaced with an EDITED VERSION!*Le gasp!*

So if the FIRST chapter is being edited, why do you think the rest is being taken down? ;D

Yep! I'm editing ALL of 'em~! ^3^

The first reason being, as previously stated, it's really shit. Second reason being that I can get back into the story and start writing again! :D

Then I can go and edit my other I.N.K. stories when I'm done with Camping Trip!(Since you all seem to love Camping Trip more than my other stories. Except on DeviantART, Sibling Rivalry is more popular there :P)

Also, for something completely different, how do you prefer I.N.K. fanart? Do you prefer it in the original animated style? Anime/Manga style? Chibi? I just want to know so I know what you people's want ;D

So yeah… See you in the new and improved….

Camping Trip!

Whiskas1393 =^..^=


	2. Chapter 1

**Well hi dere~! I decided to re-do this story after reading it and thinking how sh*t it was :'D**

**So, here we go~! ^0^**

**Zero's POV**

How was it that she always managed to drag me into this?

Was the mini mantra that continued in my mind as I continued to trudge along the old bush trail. Somehow Trixie had managed to drag Newton, Vin and I camping.

For a week.

On a mountain.

In winter.

Yippy.

Which led to my current situation; Dragging Newton's butt along the trail, simultaneously carrying most of the luggage and equipment and continuously stumbling over stray rocks and branches.

I really did hate camping.

"Trix, are we almost there yet?" Vin asked from somewhere behind me for what had to be the hundredth time in twenty minutes.

"Almost there, Vin!" Trixie called back, almost tipping over with the weight of her own large pack. We'd been walking for over an hour so there was no questioning that everyone was tired and bored out of their minds (Tired being the reason that I also had to balance Newton on my back as he whined about the length of the trip or slept). I sighed irritably as I re-adjusted the luggage on my shoulders, I'd probably have to set up the tents too; With Newton and Trixie's parent's never spending time with them it was highly unlikely that they'd even know how to start with setting up a tent. But Vin, on the other hand, my actually be of some help; having been raised in an orphanage they may have gone on those cliché camp-outs with singing by the campfire and such.

Good God, I'm glad I never had to go to one of those places.

Then again, the only reason I knew how to set up a tent was equally tacky camp-outs that my dad used to take me on.

I stopped that train-of-thought quickly before I could think further into it.

"Hey, Zero! You all right?!" Vin called from further up the old worn trail. I didn't even realize that'd I'd stopped in my tracks trying to clear my mind.

"Yeah, Vin! I'm fine! Just thinking was all…l" I smiled, bringing the mask back in place. Because that's all I was really…

A mask…

"Uhhh…..Zero? Where am I?" Newton mumbled into my shoulder as he began to regain consciousness(He fell asleep awhile ago, the only sound being snores and snorts on the occasion).

"C'mon, Sleeping Beauty! Rise and shine! We've still got a huge-ass mountain to climb in and I am _not_ carrying you all the way!" I chirped with mock enthusiasm. Newton yawned and began to slide off my back, grumbling something about a 'camping simulator' and 'child labor' until he faltered in his slide and fell to the ground.

"My ankle! Oh God the pain! I don't think I can make it!" Newton wailed as he clutched his ankle. I rolled my eyes as fake tears slid down Newton's cheeks.

He'd never been good at acting.

"Hey, Newton! You all right?!" Vin called as he jogged back down the path to join us, stopping and crouching by Newton's side.

"No! I don't think I can go on! Go! Leave me behind and save yourselves!" Newton cried as he clutched his ankle with one hand while the other flailed about dramatically.

"No, Newton! I won't leave you like this!" Vin proclaimed loudly dramatic tears welling up in his eyes.

I sometimes wonder how I ended up with these idiots as my friends.

... Seriously; how did that happen...?

"It's okay, Newton! I'll carry you! I won't lose another man to the cruel wilderness!" was Vin's words as he began to hoist Newton onto his back.

I just sighed, with the combined weight of the shoulder bags that Vin had already been lugging and Newton's not-so-light form(He had one hell of a sweet tooth and all that sugar had to go somewhere!) I was just weighting for Vin's face to meet the harsh unforgiving ground.

Which just happened.

And it's taking everything I have not to burst out laughing at the ridiculous image of Vin and Newton sprawled out on the ground with various items surrounding them, having fallen from Vin's bags.

"Owwwww, my ankle. Newton what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Oh _hell_ no! I am not carrying BOTH of their asses up this freaking mountain! No way! Nuh-uh! NOT HAPPENING!

...

...

God, I'm to nice.

~LATER BECAUSE I'M TO LAZY TO WRITE THE REST OF THE JOURNEY!~

"We're here!" Trixie finally called back to me, having to carry two people and a bag(Trixie was kind enough to take most of it) didn't exactly make me the fastest person on earth.

"Oh, Thank _God_!" I said as I promptly dumped Vin and Newton on the grass(With shouts of protest from both parties) and colapsing on the grass beside them.

"Come on, guys! We can't rest just yet! We've got to set up the camp site too!" How can Trixie sound so happy when saying that? I swear she's the devil sometimes...

"How do you set up a tent?" Vin asked a look of cluelessness on his face.

I sighed; this was going to be a looong week.

**Sorry this took me so long after I said I'd re-do the story ;n; the old laptop/computer hybrid finally got sent to be repaired and I got a laptop! But the laptop didn't have any programs for writing v.v; I'm also in year 10 now so I've been bombarded with homework and tests and I do have a social life! I don't just live off the internet- Okay that's a lie, but I do have lots of stuff piling up because I'm an A-class procrastinater :'D Oh! And also the program that I FINALY managed to get on my laptop doesn't have spell check; so if you notice something off please tell me so I can fix it up :3**

**Thank you for being patient with me(Or atleast not hating me verbally :'D).**

**So welcome to the new and improved...**

**CAMPING TRIP!**

**Whiskas1393 =^..^= *Throws party* **


End file.
